Heart
by ikesweewee
Summary: A quick Valentine's Day thing with Ike and Kindergoth.


**A/N: Ike gave Kindergoth the nickname "Judas" because it seemed more goth to him. So please don't get all confused.**

School had just let out for the day, leaving Ike extremely relieved. Today was Valentine's Day and the building was covered in pink and red decorations, absolutely revolting. The so called "holiday" was just a ploy to spend money on expensive dates and over priced cards and chocolate. Completely over processed for Ike's taste.

But that didn't exactly stop him from getting something for Judas.

Ike was rushing home to retrieve the gift, seeing as it wasn't a typical gift, and it would be one the faculty would feel the need to confiscate. The pair agreed to meet at Judas' house an hour after school let out for their so called "date and present exchange." They never really went on dates, it wasn't exactly their style.

Hurrying inside his house, Ike showered quickly, wanting to be fresh and presentable, changing into semi-formal attire. There was about half an hour until he had to be over at Judas' and he wasn't quite sure how to kill the time. There wasn't anything pressing to attend to, so he opted to just stare at the present he was going to give.

The present itself was encased in a box that almost couldn't contain it. It was wrapped almost professionally by Ike in glossy wrapping paper. Wrapped around the corners and tied in a bow was a long strip of blood red velvet, which went perfectly with the present itself.

He could just see the look on Judas's face when he opened it, it was sure to be a perfect present.

Ike looked at the clock and only ten minutes had passed, he picked up the box carefully and headed out the door. There was no rule against being early, and he could take a long route there. He held the box carefully, cradling it almost, seeing as it was heavier than one would think, walking lazily around the neighborhood. After what he thought was fifteen minutes, Ike rung the doorbell to Judas' home.

It wasn't long before Judas came to the door, opening it quickly with a huge smile on his face.

"I thought Goths didn't smile like that," Ike commented.

"Well fuck what you think about Goths, get in here," Judas replied, pulling Ike in by his arm. He was lead down into the basement where Judas's room resides. It was always cooler down in the basement, especially in the winter, and the small space heater near the bed wasn't making too much of a difference.

Ike placed the box on a small nightstand and turned to Judas, who pulled him into a tight embrace. They stood for a while, just hugging each other tightly, it was their favorite physical activity to be quite honest. Kissing was their second, and sex being the third. They never thought it was weird.

Judas released the embrace first, moving to sit cross-legged on his bed, then proceed to pull Ike into his lap.

"Alright, I'm too excited so you have to decide," Judas spoke ecstatically. "Should we watch a movie now, have dinner and then open presents, or open presents, watch a movie and then have dinner or just open presents."

Ike chuckled at his enthusiasm. "How badly do you want to open presents?"

"Very badly. I like the size of the box you brought."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt if we did presents first," he sighed.

Judas all but squealed and started bouncing a little, jostling Ike around.

"Babe calm down, are you five? It's just a gift from me."

"It's _because _ it's from you. You always find the perfect stuff," Judas frowned a little. "It makes me feel like what I get you isn't what you expected, or if it's something you will actually like."

"That's not true, remember those microscope slides you got me?" Ike poked the corner of Judas' lips. "I got really upset when I used them all, and they were a big help with school projects."

"Well, I guess that works then." The corner of his mouth twitched up, making him half smile. "So let's get this going."

"Alright, alright, just calm down." Ike slid out of his lap to pick up the box from the nightstand, he smiled at the box for a moment before placing it into Judas' eager hands. "Now don't just tear at it like an animal, I took time wrapping it nicely."

With a pout, Judas obliged. He took his time taking off the blood red bow, wrapping it around his head when it came off the box. He took the wrapping paper off a bit quicker, though it was carefully. Judas stopped once he got the paper off, gawking at the box.

"How much fucking tape did you use to close this?"

"The box was just barely big enough, excuse me for wanting it to stay closed," Ike sighed.

Judas groaned and pulled out his pocket knife, which made Ike's eyes narrow.

"Please tell me you don't bring that to school."

"Alright, I don't bring it to school," Judas smiled, trying to feign innocence. He started cutting into the tape sealing the box, his eyes full of excitement.

"Well just don't bring it to school anymore, I don't want you to get in trouble."

After getting all the tape split open, Judas returned the knife to his pocket. "Ike, it's me we're talking about. I get in trouble all the time. Smoking, fighting, I don't think they'd be too surprised if I brought a knife."

"Oh just open your gift already, we'll talk about your delinquency another day," Ike huffed and crossed his arms.

Judas pat a spot on the bed right of him, expecting Ike to sit next to him. He plopped himself down next to Judas and rested his head on his shoulder, which wasn't exactly the best idea because Judas started moving to pull his present out of the box. He pulled it half way out before gasping.

Ike moved to watch Judas' face, so far it was surprised and it grew into a wide grin as he pulled the present completely out of the box. It was a large, sealed jar with gunky, yellow liquid. Suspended somehow in the middle was a heart, preserved for viewing and collecting purposes.

"Holy shit, Ike! You actually got me a preserved heart! God, I've wanted one for so long, I didn't think you'd remember!" The grin on his face looked like it would hurt if he kept it up any longer, seeing this made Ike extremely happy.

"It was really tough finding one, let alone one in my price range. I've honestly been looking for at least a year now."

Judas was staring at the heart as if he was seeing God with his own eyes. "It's absolutely perfect Ike, thank you so much."

"You're very welcome, Judas." Ike leaned over and kissed his cheek gently.

"Now I kinda feel bad because my present is seemingly lame compared to yours," he pouted, setting the jar on his nightstand.

"I'm sure I'll like it regardless," he smiled reassuringly.

"Alright, but you have to promise not to let anybody else get their hands on this, it could be dangerous." Judas quickly stuck a hand under his pillow and pulled out a small, black notebook and handed it to Ike.

He stared at it for a moment, before flipping through some pages. "What could possibly be dangerous about this notebook?"

"Well, the fact that I wrote down very detailed instructions and pronunciations of words, on how to summon Cthulhu. I consider that pretty dangerous." Judas simply shrugged at his words.

"Isn't Cthulhu just a fictional character created by, oh who was the author?" He thought for a moment before it hit him, "Oh, Lovecraft!"

"Oh no," Judas wagged his finger, "Cthulhu is very real! He's able to bring about the end of the world, this is very serious."

"Then why would you give me instructions on how to summon him?" Ike's eyebrow was cocked, his tone quizzical.

Judas shrugged again, "I thought it would be romantic."

"You have a very warped sense of romance, dear." He sighed, and opened to the first page, looking at the careful handwritten notes. It must have taken Judas months to write this, seeing as how he isn't able to read his own handwriting. The labor aspect of the gift certainly was romantic. "But even so, thank you very much. I'll be sure to memorize each word."

"Course you will, smart-ass," Judas joked, wrapping his arms around Ike's waist. "Always gotta be learning and shit, I guess that's what I love most about you. Your insatiable hunger for knowledge."

Ike grinned, leaning into him, "Now that's more romantic. I, myself find your love of gore and the human body and of course, death to be quite admirable. It keeps me on my toes and it's very interesting."

Judas squeezed Ike's waist, the two of them were smiling, relaxed. The body heat given of each other relaxed them more, they were happy like this. They were silent for a while, just comfortably snuggled up to each other before Judas spoke up.

"I can't thank you enough for the heart, my room was really missing something special."

"You're absolutely welcome, it's perfect for you."

Ike moved to kiss Judas lightly, getting some black lipstick on his own lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Judas."

"Right back at'cha, babe."


End file.
